housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
A Holiday at the Zoo
' ''A Holiday at the Zoo''' is the 49th arc in ''Housepets!. Characters *The Wolves Pack **Miles **Lucretia **Miles' cubs ***"Darth Vader Sanchez" ***"Rockstar Hawk" ***"Deathaxe" **Daryl **Other Daryl **"Four Finger Discount" Jack **Elaine **Cousin Rodney **Snow **Poncho **Natalie **Uncle Deadeye **Lucretia's mother *King *Keene *Karishad *Jeeves *Mr. London Plot King returns home from his emotional trip to Kansas, wondering if the Miltons will let him work for a cell phone. He asks Miles what he was up to while he was away. Miles replies that he and the rest of his family went to the zoo's late-season event, to King's shock. Cut back to a few days ago, Miles comes up to the ticket booth of the zoo. The receptionist isn't paying attention, as she's arguing about being on break. Miles orders fifteen tickets before the receptionist turns around and finally realizes who Miles is, though he claims that he has enough leashes for everybody. The zoo owner is concerned about the presence of wolves causing a panic, and orders animal control to monitor the situation, hoping that they'll pass off as big dogs. Things quickly go south when a woman mistakes Miles as a member of the petting zoo, and upon realizing he is a feral wolf, faints into his arms, which people misinterpret as Miles grabbing her. Meanwhile Keene is up in a helicopter, when Miles calls him to explain the situation. He commands the pilot to take him to the zoo immediately. Two guards are seen discussing the situation when Keene strides in and starts making demands. The two don't recognize him at all, so he gives them his ID. An officer tries to escort him out, so Keene hands his tag over. The cashier tells him he can't come in without paying so he hands over his credit card. Finally, in a sneaky move, Karishad asks for ID. Keene, completely frustrated, gives the fox his entire collar, and is immediately locked in the ferret pen. Elsewhere, Jeeves brings Mr. London, Keene's lawyer, to the zoo owner for the mistreatment of the Wolves Pack. The wolves, coming off the effects of the tranquilizers, are escorted home by Jeeves, while Keene frantically tries to get their attention from within the ferret pen, but ultimately is ignored. King is confused on why Miles considers being shot by tranquilizers an 'enjoyable' trip. Miles explains to King that these things happen, and that sometimes that they can or can't control it, and the important thing is that everyone important to them made it home safe. Back at the zoo, Keene cries to be let once again. Events *The rest of the Wolves Pack are introduced; "Other" Daryl, "Four Finger Discount" Jack, Elaine, Poncho, Cousin Rodney, Snow, Lucretia's mother, Uncle Deadeye and Natalie. *Keene is locked in the ferret pen, where he is trapped until What Money Buys. Trivia *This is one of the few arcs where every member of the Wolves Pack appears. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2011 Category:Christmas Category:The Wolves Pack